Húsvét
by Lora98
Summary: A tojásvadászat jó móka... és talán egyesek jobban is élvezik a kelleténél. Shounen-ai, Akashi x Furihata ;)


**Sziasztok! Remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket :D Kellemes Húsvéti ünnepeket! :)) Igazi kis fluffos történet, Akashi x Furihata pàrosítàssal ^^ ( hibàkat tessék elnézni.. ^_^)**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Furihata Kouki hátán borzongás futott végig. Újra. Már a legelején rossz előérzete volt ezzel az egész mizériával kapcsolatban. Szerette ezt az ünnepet, hiszen ő maga is ünnepli a családjával.

A finom ebédek - melyeknek az illata akár mérföldekről is érezhető volt -, a sütemények, melyekből egy egész halomnyi szokott lenni az asztalon... Az anyukájával mindig korán felkeltek, és neki láttak ünnepi ebédet készíteni. Az apja mindig felébredt a finom illatokra, és ilyenkor jókedvűen szokott leosonni a konyhába az emeletről. Mindig elcsen egy-egy elkészült sütit, krumplit, vagy amit anyu éppen készíteni szokott. Amikor a testvérei is felkelnek, akkor viszont elkezdődhet a játék, hiszen a gyerekek alig hat évesek.

Ilyenkor egy nagy testvér dolga előkészíteni a terepet, kitenni a fűbe a tojásokat, a meglepetéseket, hogy amikor a kisebbek belevetik magukat a vadászatba, boldogan kacagjanak fel, ha a kezük ügyébe kerül egy-egy festett tojás.

Mindig is szeretett tojásokat festeni. Elővenni a duncus üvegeket, felhigítani bennük a boltban megvett festéket, majd szépen, óvatosan beletenni majd kikanalazni a már színes tojásokat... A szomszéd nénitől kölcsönkért nyuszik, melyeket a húgai kedvükre ölelgethettek... A felcsillanó szemeik, az ajkaik, amint mosolyra húzódtak...

Minden ízében szerette a húsvétot.

Egészen a mai napig.

...

Ahogy settenkedik a bokrok és a fák között, úgy érzi magát mint egy leselkedő. Egy kukkoló.

És ettől is feláll a szőr a hátán. De attól jobban, hogy úgy érzi minden egyes percben, mintha figyelő szemek kísérik minden egyes mozdulatát. Két eltérő színű szempár sejtetik az egyik bokor mögött...

Nem is tudja, hogy miért is egyezett bele, hogy együtt játszanak tojásvadászatot...

Ahogy James Bond technikával bevetődik az egyik fa árnyékába, elgondolkodik azon, hogy a másik vajon azért akart játszani vele, mert unatkozott, vagy azért, mert csak szórakozni akart rajta?

Ki tudja...

A lényeg a lényeg, hogy bármennyire is gyerekes, bármennyire is hülyén nézhet ki a kosszal borított ruháiban - a zöld foltokról, föld poszadékoktól, csoki foltokról már ne is beszéljünk, ami miatt az anyja tuti, hogy hozzávalóként felhasználja a holnapi leveshez -, akkor is élvezni foglya az egészet.

Hiszen a kistestvéreivel nem bánhat erősen, nem verekedhet, bírkózhat... De egy hús vér fiúval, aki korban ugyanannyi mint ő, és már egy ideje ismerik egymást...

Nem, nem úgy. - Pirult el. Mármint...

Sokkal jobban élvezi ezt, mint bármelyik másik gyerek...

A napfény kellően felmelegíti a karját, és a szél is lágyan fújja a haját. Szerencséjükre, az időjárás pont nekik kedvez, és nem esik az eső, mint pár héttel ezelőtt.

Kicsit, a lelke mélyén bánja, hogy nem láthatja a testvérei arcát, amikor reggel felkelnek.

A kezeit összekulcsolta, majd fegyvert formált az ujjaival. A fejében fellendült a "Mission Impossible", majd a cápás filmek kedvelt " Dü-düm, dü-düm" félelmetes zenéje.

Barna szemeivel körbe-körbe kémlelt a hatalmas kertben, majd egy reccsenést hallva, hirtelen - akrobatikus mozdulatokat megszégyenítve -, átgurult egy másik fához.

Mélyeket lélegzett, a szíve a torkában dobogott, szinte hallotta a fülében az egyenletes dübörgést, majd próbált nyugalmat eröltetni magára.

Hihetetlen, hogy egy sima tojásvadászat átváltozott Furihata vadászattá...

Persze ez nem neki kedvez...

Lejjebb lapult a fűben, odapréselte magát a földhöz, hogy jobban beleolvadjon a környezetbe. A francért vett fel kék pólót...

Viszont - gondolta -, az ellenség nem számít arra, hogy a vadászból lesz majd az áldozat. - Vigyorgott.

Pár percig fülelt, majd végérvényesen megállt benne az ütő. Közvetlen közelről hallott egy roppanást - amely lehetett egy fa ág is -, és tudta... tudta, hogy az oroszlán végül becserkészte az áldozatát.

És az áldozat nem egy szende kis gazella, vagy egy őz volt, hanem ő maga. És az oroszlán sem volt igazi oroszlán, hanem maga a megtestesült szörnyeteg.

A piros és sárga szem szinte felfalta a testét, és biztos volt benne, hogy elvörösödött. A szemei elhomályosodott, majd érezte ahogyan a teste lángba borul.

Semmi mást nem látott, csak ahogyan a felette térdelő alak elvigyorodott.

- Megvagy. - Suttogta kajánul Akashi.

- Sei-kun. - Akadozott Furihata hangja, majd nyögött egyet, ahogy az oroszlán birtokba vette az ajkait.

Oh, most már teljesen biztos benne.

Az anyja tutira ki fogja csinálni a foltokért, amelyek a ruháin vannak...vagy lesznek...

De... - nyögött újra -, most még jobban fogja várni a húsvétot...

**END**

* * *

**Sziasztok! Remélem tetszett ^^ :D**


End file.
